smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тор
Мифология Тор - столь же знаменитый, сколь и смелый, Бог Грома. Его молот - Мьёльнир, известен не меньше, чем его владелец, с которым они неразделимы. Один-всеотец имел много детей, но никто не был так известен и могуч как Тор, обладавший силой двигать горы и призывать молнии с небес. Несмотря на эти невероятные способности, у Тора было много хитрых и кровожадных врагов. Асгард находился под постоянной угрозой вторжения Ледяных Гигантов. Чтобы сдерживать их натиск, Тору понадобилось все его могущество. Асгард мог быть уничтожен, если бы не выходка вероломного Локи (второго сына Одина), которая закончилась созданием легендарного Мьёльнира. Именно с его помощью Тор сокрушил Ледяных Гигантов. У Тора была красавица-жена Сиф, чьи золотистые волосы сияли подобно солнцу. Подлый Локи тайно отрезал её локоны пока она спала. Обезумевший от злости, Тор потребовал от Локи исправить содеянное. Тот направился к дворфам Ивальдии, и они выковали золотую корону, копье, которое всегда попадало в цель, и корабль, который никогда не тонул. Затем Локи вернулся к Тору и другим Богам, но отдал только корону, способную вырастить сияющие, золотые волосы, заявив, что ничего лучше создать невозможно. Узнав об этом, дворф Брокк обиделся на Локи и заявил, что вместе с братом они создадут более могущественные артефакты. Тот поставил на кон свою голову, заявив, что у них ничего не получится. Тогда Брокк с братом выковали 3 вещи: Кольцо, которое создавало свою копию каждые 9 дней, Золотую Свинью, способную плавать и летать, и, наконец, великий Мьёльнир, сокрушающий горы. Во время изготовления молота, Локи пытался помешать кузнецам: превратившись в муху, он укусил Брокка, из-за чего ручка Мьёльнира получилась короткой. Завершив работу, дворфы представили артефакты богам, которые признали их превосходство. А Локи как всегда схитрил, заявив что они не могут заполучить его голову, не повредив шею, о которой в пари ничего не говорилось И по сей день сильный и гордый Тор защищает Асгард с Мьёльниром в руках. Он - великая сила, с который вынуждены считаться даже Боги. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *Thor was originally a Warrior but was reclassified with SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1764.2 and became an Assassin. *Thor has been a free starter character for every account that has been created since July 10, 2013. *Thor's Blood Eagle skin is a reference to another game made by Hi-Rez Studios, Tribes: Ascend. *Thor's Heavy Metal skin's vest has "The sons of Odin" writen on the back. This is a reference to the EP The Sons of Odin by the heavy metal band Manowar. *Thor's dance Social emote is a reference to the music video for the song U can't touch this, by MC Hammer. Скины Стандартный= |-|Праведный молот= or 9500 |skinvoice=Thor voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor RighteousHammer.png }} |-|Железный игрок= |skinvoice=Thor voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor IronGamer.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Гнев Валгаллы= |skinvoice=Thor voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor WrathofValhalla.png }} |-|Тяжелый металл= |skinvoice=Heavy Metal Thor voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor HeavyMetal.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Кровавый ворон= |skinvoice=Thor voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor BloodEagle.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can be earned by having an Account Level 50 in Tribes: Ascend, or if having bought Tribes: Ascend Game of the Year Edition. }} |-|Мощь Рагнарёка X= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin has an animated loading screen card. This skin changes forms during the match. This skin has its own soundtrack, which replaces the default music during the match. This skin can only be obtained by unlocking all 14 or more items from the Odyssey 2016 before January 7, 2016. }} |-|Теневой= (Clan Chest 5) |skinvoice=Thor voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor Shadow.png |skinextra= This skin has an animated loading screen card. This skin can only be purchased from a Clan Store. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Thor Diamond.png }}